Marvel: 2011-04-06 - Gangsta's in New York
The Avengers has been reformed for a few months now. Their presence has been steadily growing more active. Right now though, there is some power suit junkies flying about. Homebrew, and not that impressive, but they are fast. Right now, Iron Man is being bombarded by about three of the wannabe gangsters and holds his own as his armor and shield takes the damage from the energy weapons. Another two are shooting and chasing Kinetic. Over the comlink Iron Man's computerized voice is heard: << You know, this would be much easier, if we had a third person. These guys are quick. >> The shield drops and he is knocked to his knees when the three gangstas (ya, gangstas) shoot at him, but he holds up two hands and uses his multi-directional repulsor attack, sending the three goons flying into the road mostly, but one goes into a local building. "Oops," that said out loud and not just over the comlink. "Miscalculation, hate it when that happens." Dodging, flying, and weaving around blasts as he leads the armor-wearers on a chase in circles, Kinetic nods. << Yeah, a little back up would be helpful, >> he remarks. Turning, he sends a telekinetic shockwave at those chasing him. The scattering of bodies going ass over head to get clear of the crash landed gangsta into the building left paths of dust and trails, not only from that impact. Residual effect everywhere, and it did not take Jessica much to hear what was going on from several blocks away. Languidly stretched along a rooftop, pressed low against the eave of the ledge she was rather bored in watching a drug deal and exchange. Not quite doing anything about it, not yet at least. The uproar brought her head snapping up, the mask that partially covered her face concealed any other expression but the small smile that curls upon her lips as she presses off of the building and lands in the middle of the exchange, hands held out between the thugs - one bearing money, the other the paper bag. Jessica’s hands push upward. One stealing the money, the other shoving that paper bag in the thugs face so hard blood and a puff of the white cocaine explode around him in a cloud, landing him on his ass as well. "Bad timing boys." The British tone speaks casually and then...Gone. Clinging to roof and wall Jess moved with an alacrity towards the commotion, coming down just before the door of the building the one gangsta was blasted into, snapping eyes from one to the next. "Oh...figures." A cocky grin comes on the border of bemused tenor. Shame on Spider-Woman, stealing evidence! Still, Iron Man didn't witness it and has more important things to deal with. Like the fact that one of the armor wearing thugs recover and charge at him, tackling him. Iron Man catches him and grunts, "Nice to know your brain cells are dead." He slides back a few feet and then places his repulses on the helmet and ZAP-BAM! The helmet actually cracks under the helmet and the guy is down for the count. A blue light scans out of the armor on the gangsta, << One down, mild skull facture, needs immediate medical attention. Let's tie this up quickly Kinetic >> over the comlinks. His head turns toward Spider-Woman, having seen her with his senses. << Greetings. >> Course that means another gangsta is jumping on his back and trying to choke him. Iron Man is fighting with him to get his hands off his neck and a third one is filing out of the building ready for battle. The two fighting Kinetic go flying back, and one hits a roof top, but the second is after the telekinetic mutant rather quickly once again. << Working on it. Not all of us are metal, >> Kinetic replies, bright blue telekinetic aura flaring up as the gangsta comes after him again. He glances towards Spider-Woman and quirks a brow before leading the enemy on another chase. When he's sure the guy is focused on him, Kinetic speeds up and shoots around in a loop. Strengthening his body field, he aims to come down on the gangsta's back with a two-fisted punch. Spider-Woman just took his /lunch money/! All's fair in playground antics of thugs vs. heroes. At least to her. It went about the same here, her veiled gaze falling on Iron Man and then Kinetic. Good guys, don't hurt them - check. The one coming out of the building behind her causes a change in poise, her spine going ram-rod straight and white veiled over eyes shifting back to land upon the gangsta, the smile reaching malefic proportions. "Nice suit. How does the electric system work in it?" One hand rises and a fingertip taps at the corner of her lips, two fingers touching together in the fall and with a snap a spark jumps between the two digits just before she lunged. There was something rather odd about that lunge that took her at the man with hands and legs, animalistic as she attempted to make contact with his armored body and if successful her feet would impact his torso, her hands wrapping around his helmeted head on either side and an electrical charge would cast a moment of illumination on the subject, coursing Spider-Woman's own personal electric charge through him. Talk about an overload! The man inside the armor screams and jerks as he tries to fight against Spider-Woman, but the circuits are going crazy, and soon the armor dies and leaves a whimpering man, slightly burnt from the internal bursting inside the suit. But trying to move the suit without it operational? Very difficult, but not impossible. If Spider-Woman does nothing further, he will attempt to crawl away from the scene. Iron Man in the meantime is fighting the guy trying to choak him. Slowly pulling at his wrists and getting his hands off him. He then bends forward and actually pulls down, rolling the guy down his back and flipping him onto his own back against the blacktop, HARD. Dust settles, luckily Iron Man backed up while being choked so he didn't land the one thug onto the other thug. He then finds what he is looking for, the communicator. He twists the guy and pins him quickly hacking into the suit via the communicator. It doesn't take long before Iron Man's voice is heard over the communicators of the bad guys: << Surrender now, and let us seek medical attention for your ally. Continue to fight, and we will take you down, hard. >> This of course spooks the bad guys to have Iron Man's voice on their communicator. Causing the two fighting Kinetic to pause, and giving Kinetic the opening he really needs. Kinetic's punch lands hard and fast, and the guy hits the blacktop to leave a dent as he groans and struggles to get back up. There is no follow-up attack from the other one that was chasing Kinetic, because of the distraction. Kinetic follows the enemy to the street, landing next to him and slapping his gloved hands onto the armor. His aura flares before he pours the telekinetic power in seeking every joint, seam, screw, bolt, and moveable part with the aid of spatial awareness. Once he's got his location, he sets about dismantling the armor to expose the man within. "And I can do this to all the rest of you too!" he calls. "So surrender is sounding better about now, eh?" Spider-Woman was not about to let the man leave. his mobility pretty much nullified she leans down and grips her one downed gangsta by the ankle as he makes a feeble attempt to crawl away whimpering and drags him back towards her, holding him there like a lame dolly half elevated due to her grip and half still on the ground if he doesn't fight it. "Oh stop whimpering you big baby. That's only a small dose of what i could have pushed through your system. Count yourself lucky." With that being said Spider-Woman is walking, and dragging her unwilling victim/criminal towards the other two, though not yet letting her guard down that this was quite yet done due to Iron Man's say so. One guy left, can he run for it? Considering how fast Iron Man is? He holds his hands up in the air and slowly starts to lower himself with his jet boots back to the ground. "I...surrender," the young voice says. And that's the end of that. It still takes about fifteen minutes to get the one gangsta in the ambulance, the others out of their armor and properly arrested and carted off. The armor is taken away as evidence. Iron Man says, "Is it just me, or do we really need training on tactics?" He's embrassed, but luckily it does not reflect in his computerized voice. He does nod toward Spider-Woman finally, "Spider-Woman. How have things been with you?" When not talking to the bad guys, Iron Man is usually very polite. "Maybe? We haven't really trained together in awhile," Kinetic replies to Iron Man as he comes in for a landing next to the armored Avenger. He looks Spider-Woman over and nods. "Heya." Spider-Woman almost looks upset when her 'plaything' is taken away and into custody. But then again, it was back to the hum-drum she assumed. Do the report for the authorities, make a statement, sign the dotted line and go home to Ben and Jerry. Yawn. The moment was broken though when Iron Man spoke up, her head tilts and a brief nod is given with the barest revelation of a smile. "That it has. I see not much has changed." Her eyes go from Iron man to Kinetic, a small inquiry there, but nothing quite yet stated aside from a return greeting accented in her British tone. "Hello. Spider-Woman." by no means did she miss Kinetic's handiwork either. Iron Man nods at that, "Just still trying to do a duty for the people. I'm just sorry to see so much property damage. I wish there was a way to avoid it." There isn't though. "Let's get out of the way then," he suggestions. "Want to come along Spider-Woman, or do you have other plans?" Just like that, simple acceptance of another superhero. "Hey," Kinetic chimes in reply. "Good to see ya again," he adds. "Yeah. I try to minimize property damage but the bad guys make it hard," he sighs. Let Spider-Woman speak what was not said then. "There is not a way to avoid it unless crime stops. Then we'd be bored." Boredom, something she knew quite well, killing the long drawn out moments with nixing thugs. What has the world come to, really? So that leads to her response that came really easy, seeming back at home uncannily enough, in the presence of Kinetic and Iron Man. "I'll join you. Good to see you again as well." Iron Man moves along the street, actually walking. He greets a few cops on the way out and even signs an autograph or two. Even Kinetic and Spider-Woman gets asked within the crowd of watchers for autographs. "Always stand for what you believe in," he says to one teen after signing a recept paper as the teen didn't have anything else with them. Kinetic as usual is a bit embarrassed to be signing autographs but he does it anyway. "That's not true," he remarks to Spider-Woman. "Even if crime stops, there's work for us. Lives to save from accidents and disasters. Monster and things that show up. Superheroes are more than just crime fighters, ya know." Being crowded suddenly, was something Spider-Woman was going to have to adapt to again. The kids and teens, as well as adults pushing in here and there, invading her personal bubble for an autograph or two had her hands snapping back and up like she was going to surrender. A glance towards Iron man and Kinetic though and she forcefully eases herself back into it, taking the held out pen from one and signing while responding to Kinetic. "If i wanted just that i would have joined the reserves." Though it sounded quite serious, a small smile is present. You paged Kinetic with 'Being crowded suddenly, was something Spider-Woman was going to have to adapt to again. The kids and teens, as well as adults pushing in here and there, invading her personal bubble for an autograph or two had her hands snapping back and up like she was going to surrender. A glance towards Iron man and Kinetic though and she forcefully eases herself back into it, taking the held out pen from one and signing while responding to Kinetic. "If i wanted just that i would have joined the reserves." Though it sounded quite serious, a small smile is present.' "I must agree. There is much more to being a hero. And being a role model is one of those as well." Iron Man leads the way out of the crowd. "It appears you have been active while the Avengers have been disbanded. Do you feel you gained good experience over that time Spider-Woman?" "Reserves aren't the same," Kinetic remarks simply, stretching a bit. He's quiet a moment as he walks along before a question pops to mind. "Seen Spider-Man lately? I owe him $20," he says. Of course Kin also misses all his old New Warriors teammates but he's not about to admit that in public. "If you say so." Jessica says to Kinetic with a veiled glance his way. Jessica was one who lived life on the edge more often than not, and the end of this level of crime or higher would not bode well in the long run. "I have....Indeed been busy with new and..enlightening things." Iron Man pages: Do you think Iron Man would know you had a rough, hard edge originally? You paged Kinetic with 'Likely, if we are saying they worked together before he would know she does very well.' "Did you learn to take a break, to give yourself a break?" Iron Man's tone is neutral due to the computerized voice, but if Spider-Woman permits it, he will reach out and touch her shoulder in a comforting manner. He moves much more smoothly than he has in the past, and the suit is much quieter as well. He doesn't seem to mind the attention drawn by walking through the streets toward the Avengers Mansion. "Better than being busy with old and boring things," Kinetic remarks idly. He glances at Iron Man as he speaks, quirking a brow. "Taking a break from time to time is a good idea. Don't want to burn out." The words and the touch brought out a stiffening reaction from Spider-Woman. Called out pretty blatantly she didn't look at either him or Kinetic for a moment as her lips thinned into a hardened line and a sigh passes, releasing that moment of silence. "Only when I am made to. And you? You are one to ask.." Two different kinds of comparisons in how hard they pushed themselves, but in the end, the results would be the same. Spider-Woman nods towards Kinetic then. "Sentiments, exactly." That isn't quite what Iron Man meant, but often his meaning can be missed due to lack of tones. Though body language is more easily expressed in the new, slim-style armor. Iron Man isn't willing to blurt his thoughts and advice blantly however. He removes his hand from Spider-Woman's shoulder. "We are short-staffed at the Avengers, have you thought of giving a chance to working with a team?" He then remembers he should ask Kinetic his opinion. Over the comlink he asks, << Non-verbal response is fine, do you think I'm doing the right thing? >> Stark is bad about that, taking time to ask people for their opinions, or considering their feelings. He's working on it. He still sucks at it. Kinetic notes Spider-Woman's reactions without even looking at her, spatial awareness a helpful thing. "I take breaks here and there..." he trails off. "Mostly at work. It's nice and slow except for Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Plenty of time to relax," he chuckles idly. Iron Man's sudden question gets a pause. He considers it a few moments but eventually nods. Spider-Woman knew precisely what Iron Man meant, and she was not about to dive right back into the pool after a couple years out of the waters, so to speak. If his invitation was true he would find out soon enough, because only after a few heartbeats she nods her head. "Let's start slow on it though, see how it goes." Watching Kinetic now a half-hearted smile forms and she pauses in their walk. "I do have to go do something, and I will meet you after a few hours." She had to go think on this a bit more. Already accepted, a bit late - but she had to be sure she was all in. "Let us know Spider-Woman, and we will talk to the others." She only needs a majority vote from active members, and she already has two. She only needs one more. Iron Man doesn't pressure right now, as he knows how Spider-Woman can be anti-social. Still, he wonders how she has really been doing, and who may need whom more. Spider-Woman or the Avengers. "Yeah," Kinetic chimes on to the end of Iron Man's statement. "Good luck with whatever you have to do," he adds. "If you need a hand, feel free to give a call. I'm happy to help," he offers with a smile. He's aware of the Avengers needing a hand, he's just not been able to get into contact with any of his old New Warriors teammates to ask them to come talk to the other Avengers or he would be recommending them. "I will.." Pause. "Oh, as for Spider-Man, have not seen him. But I will let him know if I do." A wave over her shoulder and she was slipping between two buildings, ascending one with ease, and gone. She'd be back, she just needed time to think on any possible terms, if there was even anything holding her back anymore.